Paradise
Paradise is the name of a small town in Ohio. It is the home of Malcolm Goode, a loric Greeter and his son Sam Goode, Sarah Hart, Number Four and Henri for many months. It is also the location of the first major battle between the surviving Loric and the Mogadorians, where the first of the Garde (four and six) unite, though the Charm is then broken. History John and Henri move to Paradise from Florida, after the death of Number Three, as Henri had begun to panic that John was late in developing his legacies. The town is the home of Malcolm Goode, their Loric Greeter, who Henri knew had the transmission device which could find the rest of the Garde. John attends Paradise High School and befriends Sam Goode, the son of Malcolm Goode, and Sarah Hart who he later falls in love with. Four is also properly reunited Bernie Kosar, his pet Chimæra from Lorien. Soon John's first legacies begin to form and Henri begins to intensify his training. John attends a house party at the home of Mark James which catches fire, he goes into the fire and rescues Sarah and is unscathed - attracting a lot of media attention as well as the Mogadorians and Number Six. The Mogadorians eventually arrive and ambush John and Sarah in the school. Number Six, then Henri, Mark James, Bernie Kosar and later Sam arrive and a battle ensues, ultimately destroying the school. The group manage to escape but Henri is killed. (I Am Number Four) After the Mogadorian attack at the school, FBI agents, including Walker, Noto and Purdy (working for the Mogadorians), flood Paradise, taking over the school site and the local police station, to work on tracking Four. They follow and interrogate Sarah and Mark in order to find information that can help them. Mark later breaks into the Police station and steals Agent Purdy's laptop. (Return to Paradise). John, Six and Sam decide to return to Paradise after being on the run for several months, as Henri's Letter reminds sam that there are secrets in his garden. Sure enough they find and open Malcolm's secret underground office where the group retrieve some valuable artifacts, including the White Tablet, but are attacked by Mogadorians and Four's Loric Chest is stolen. Four meets with Sarah but notices that her phone keeps vibrating in the middle of the night (later revealed to be texts from Mark), he and Sam are then ambushed by police and arrested for being terrorists, it is implied that Sarah has betrayed John but it was actually Mark's Father who saw that John was in Paradise, from Sarah's texts to Mark, and calls the FBI. Sarah is taken to Dulce soon after.'' (The Power of Six).'' At some point after Sam, Six and Four find the underground chamber and are attacked by the Mogadorians, Malcolm Goode, who has recently been freed from Ashwood Estates by Adamus Sutekh, returns home to find that his son is missing and that there was a battle outside his home. Malcolm fears that the Mogadorians have taken him and leaves for Dulce, New Mexico, along with Adamus. (The Search for Sam) Phiri Dun-Ra ambushes Mark James here, when he takes the dead body of Sarah home to her parents. Category:Locations Category:Cities/towns Category:Battle sites